Your Wrong About Her
by Falconwolf3
Summary: Haley has some tough choices to make. Will she leave Nathan or stay? How will her actions affect Nathan? read and find Out. Chapter 4 UP! 8 chapters planned
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of One Tree Hill**

**This is a repost, if you already read and reviewed please do so again. I took out the lyrics so my account wouldn't be deleted. As of April 27th, doesn't allow copyrighted lyrics.**

**I wrote this fic after the cliffhanger ending they left us with before the break. Haley was at the bus or train station, and it appeared as though she was thinking of leaving with Chris..**

**I hope not, and here is my version of what happens next. The story starts with her in her car on her way home, and well we know where she ended up...**

_'What was I thinking going to talk to Chris? And what was he thinking when he kissed me? Why did he say that it was what had wanted all along? It isn't true, I'm married! Nathan is going to be so mad when, I mean, if he ever finds out Chris kissed me. But I don't have to worry about Chris anymore, he's leaving for New York tonight, and I never have to see him again._

_And he was wrong, I never wanted him to kiss me. I just wanted him to help me with my singing career, he knows people, he could really help me out if he wanted too. _

_But he's leaving tonight, and I am going home to my husband, Nathan. It was because of me lying to Nathan about recording with Chris in the first place, that we had our first big fight as a married couple. Nathan gave up playing basketball with the Flyer's to support me in my dream of being a singer slash songwriter. _

_I didn't know about that of course, so when he blew up at me about Chris, I accused him of not supporting me, then he told me to read the letter he got from the Flyer's, and I knew he had given up a chance in a lifetime experience for me._

_Anyway I am on my way home to be with Nathan, and forget all about Chris, I don't need him as long as I have Nathan.'_

For the last 20 minutes on her drive home, Haley's thoughts had been going over and over everything from the last 3 weeks. She had done everything wrong, Nathan was blameless.

_'And what Chris said about Nathan holding me back, that so isn't true.' _

Haley looked up to see the bus station ahead, somehow she had missed her turn, and ended up here instead of at home. Maybe it was sign, was she supposed to go with Chris, like he wanted? '_I will just go talk to him, and listen to my heart. Dear God, Please give me a sign or something, so I don't make a huge mistake tonight.' _She parked her car and got out of it, and went to go find Chris.

**5 minutes later...**

"I knew you would come." said Chris.

"Funny thing happened, I was on my way home and I ended up here." answered Haley.

"That's cause you knew I was right, well you just made it, cause the bus is getting ready to board in a few minutes."

"I'm not sure I am doing the right thing."

"Well I am, there is nothing for you here in One Tree Hill, I can give you so much more when we get to New York."

"But my friends are here, my husband, is here."

"You can get a divorce, Haley, nothing wrong with admitting you made a mistake getting married."

"A mistake? No I love Nathan, it wasn't a mistake."

"Whatever, I'm going to get up some drinks for the road, and buy you a ticket, be back in a few minutes." said Chris as he walked away from her with a dark blue duffel bag over his shoulder.

Haley sat down on the bench behind her, she had to think fast_. 'What I am doing? I can't leave, or can I? Is Chris right, was getting married a mistake? But I love Nathan, how can I hurt him like this?'_

Just over head a song started playing. It was a song about a man thinking of having an affair, but going home cause of the ring on his finger.

As tears rolled down her cheek, she realized God had given her an answered to her plea. She pulled a tissue out of purse and wiped her eyes, she placed the tissue back in her purse just as Chris came back with the drinks and her bus ticket.

"Hope you like Dr. Pepper, it's all they had." he said handing her the bottled drink. "Have you been crying?"

"Yea, and you might want to get your money back on that ticket." she said standing up. "And you can have my drink too, it's long ride to New York." she said as she turned to walk away from him.

"Haley!" he yelled after her. "When are you going to grow up, and quit letting other people run your life for you?"

"I am, nobody made this decision, but me!" she turned to face him. "Chris I hope you have great success in your career, really I do. And if it is meant to be for me, it will happen for me as well, but when and if it does, I want Nathan to be there with me."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry if that hurts you, I never meant to lead you on, if I did I am sorry."

"No sweat, you know I don't really have that many people in my life, I am kinda of a loner. But I think I finally see something in your eyes, I think I want to have somebody to look at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like they love me. And you Haley Scott, are in love."

"Yea, but.."

"With Nathan, I know that."

"Yea.."

Just overhead the speakers call out: "Bus 117 leaving for New York, now boarding."

"Well I better get going, I have a ticket to get a refund on, and a bus to catch. Good luck Haley."

"Bye Chris." she said as he turned and walked away_.'I have a husband to go home to.'_

As Chris turned the corner toward the ticket counter, he took his silver and red cell phone out. He hit the buttons and put the phone to his ear. "Hey, it's me."

"What do you want?" asked the voice on the other end.

"She isn't going."

"What!"

"She decided to stay with her husband, guess you were wrong about her after all."

"I am never wrong, alright get on the bus, you go to New York as planned, I have the recording session all set up for you. Afterwards, I will bring you back into Haley's life."

"Alright, as long as your paying me, I will do whatever it takes to break up Haley and Nathan."

"Oh I know you will, that's why I hired you." said the voice as Chris hung up the phone.

**So do you know who the person is that hired Chris?**

**I am going to continue this story, so if you liked this add me to your alerts so you can get the next installment, you can delete(or not) after I update, lol. But there will be at least8 or more chapters. I have the next chapter ready to go, just need to edit alittle. And the other 5 or so chapters, i have on paper, just need to type it up.**


	2. Do I tell?

**Disclaimer: I do not nor will I own One Tree Hill, unless you count the dvd for season one I am saving up for,lol.**

**Thanks for the reviews for my first chapter, I have great plans for this story, and hope to keep you guys interested. Just so you know, I always fish my stories, so don't worry about never getting to the end with me.**

**I understand writer's block, but not quiting.**

**Ok, when I left off last chapter, Haley decided to go home from the bus station, left Chris hanging, and left a mystery hanging in the air. Don't expect the obvious from me, the person you think it is, it isn't, that is the only hint you get,lol.**

**Chapter 2: Do I tell?**

Haley pulls her car up in front of the the apartment where her and Nathan lived. She turned off the ignition, and leaned her head back against the car seat. _What was I thinking? I almost left him. What kind of person have I become? But I didn't leave, that has to stand for something doesn't? Alright Hales, get in there, and just tell him your sorry. _

_But do I have to tell him?_

_I mean does he have to know that I almost left him tonight? What possessed me to do the most stupid thing ever? Ok, I will wait till morning to make up my mind._

As Haley gets out of her car, she notices a dim light in her apartment, she realizes Nathan is waiting for her, _Does he know? I mean I didn't see anybody I knew at the bus station. __I mean besides ..oh no Chris, he must have called Nathan, I am so dead. _

_Ok, I can just tell Nathan I am sorry, he will understand, I hope._

She thinks as she walks up the stairs to their apartment, _How do I explain to my husband that I almost left, there is no excuse for what I did tonight. Ok let's get this out in the open, so we can deal with it._

Haley put her key into the door, with her hands shaking so bad, she thought she never would find the keyhole. She slowly turns the knob and opens the door, and her eyes catch something the puts her heart in her throat. The little dinner table in their apartment was made up for a nice romantic dinner for two.

"Nathan, what?.. Wh." she says as Nathan gets off the couch and walks over to her, kissing her on the forehead,

"You like?" he asked.

"Yeah I like, how did you do all this?"

"Ms Rowe, Luke's mom,helped me out," he laughed. "Seriously, the food, the arrangement of the plates, the flowers, the whole thing. I wanted it to be perfect, so I asked her to help me."

"It is, thank you so much. I'm so sorry I was late Nathan."

"No problem, I figured you would need time to think after telling Chris you weren't working with him anymore."

"Yeah and I have great news for you."

"Well is it better than you telling Chris to kiss off?" he smiled.

"Yeah, he left down town tonight."

"Alright that is better," he chuckled hugging her close. "Best news I have heard all day in fact."

_You wouldn't say that if you knew I almost went with him. But I will wait till tomorrow to tell you that, or do I tell you at all? I don't want to hurt you Nathan, but I don't want to lie either._

"So what are we having for dinner tonight?" asked Haley.

"Steak with mashed potatoes and green beans."

"Wow, I am impressed."

"You should be, took me awhile to talk Karen into helping me. I was a real jerk to Lucas wasn't I?"

"Yeah you were, but you are a better person now Nathan."

"Yeah, better cause of you."

"Me?"

"Yeah I changed because I had to, I had to change cause I wanted you to like me."

"Well you did a good job of it, I married you," she laughed.

"Yeah, and now me and Luke are great friends, and his mom actually likes me."

"Well you are a very likable guy."

"Yeah, you think so huh? Let's eat shall we?"

"Good idea, I'll get the drinks. You want a coke or beer?""

"No, Mrs. Scott you will sit down and I will serve dinner to you. Do you want diet coke? Why do you drink that, you don't need it?"

"First off I want diet Coke, and I drink it cause I can. I can get used to this, you serving me."

"I hope you do, cause I want you to know how much I love you, and if cooking dinner, or at least asking Ms. Roe to help me cook dinner," he says with a chuckle as he pulls Haley close to him. "I just want to show you how I feel."

"Well your doing a great job at it." she says as Nathan walks to the fridge and gets the diet Coke for her, and a beer for himself. _How can I tell him I kissed Chris? It will break his heart. And for what reason, Chris is gone! There is no need to tell Nathan, he will never find out, Chris is gone, and no one else saw me kiss Chris. I will __just keep this one little secret from Nathan, it will be the only one I will ever keep from him. _"I love you Nathan, thank you for tonight."

"Your welcome, I love you Haley. And I promise more days like this, but without the fight before hand."

"Good idea, but fighting does lead to making up."

"Watch it, or the food will get cold."

"That's why we have a microwave."

"Good idea." he says as he reaches out for her hand and pulls her to her feet. They embrace in a heated kiss. Nathan lifts Haley off her feet and carries her in his arms toward their room.

**Alright, cutting it here cause I can't write X-rated,lol.**

**How am I doing?**

**More soon...next week in fact!I promise.I have it all written up on paper, just need to type it up.**


	3. I Saw You

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill, but if I did, I would own Chad. Duh!**

**All right, this is the third chapter, and get ready for faster updates, cause now I have a lot more time, I was blessed to receive a laptop from a complete stranger **

**I have this all planned out, so I know how this will go and end, furthermore, I have it written on paper, just have to type it up, like I'm doing now, lol.**

**Timeline: This chapter picks up just like the show, Peyton wakes up, and fears Jake is gone, and in my own words, mingled with what I remember from the show, it sets up the rest of my story. Enjoy and please review!**

**Chapter 3: I Saw You**

Peyton awakes hoping she hadn't been dreaming, _'Please God, tell me Jake really came home last night.'_

"Morning beautiful."

"Jake! Your really here!"

"Yeah, I'm here. And you better hurry or you'll be late for school."

"Will you be here when I get home?"

"Yeah, I'll be here for awhile."

"Where's Jenny?"

"Safe."

"Good, hey you want to come with me to school, I know everyone would love to see you."

"That would be great, I need to say hi while I'm here right?"

"Yeah."

"So, how is everyone?" asked Jake as he sat down on the edge of Peyton's bed while she went about getting ready for school, from the bathroom she replied, " Their good, Brooke is seeing this guy Felix, their doing 'friends with benefits'."

"Brooke? She's smarter than that."

"Yeah, but the thing with Lucas."

"Right, I forgot. How's Lucas?"

"He's good, dating this girl Anna."

"He called me, you know, said he thought you needed someone to talk to."

"Then I owe him a big thanks." She said coming out of the bathroom wearing jeans and a light blue T-shirt.

"We'll talk your problems when you get home. For now though, catch me up on everyone else."

"Haley and Nathan got married."

"What? Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure, why?"

"Cause last night when I was arriving at the bus depot, I saw Haley kissing some guy."

"Who?"

"Don't know, never saw him before. He was short, age 16 I guess, blonde spiky hair…you know him?"

"Yeah, it's someone she shouldn't be kissing."

"Well you better talk to her, before she does something stupid."

"Yeah, let's go."

* * *

Haley slams her locker shut, she turns to see Peyton standing there, "Hey Peyton."

"Hey Haley, we need to talk."

"About what?"

"About you kissing Chris."

"What?"

"You kissed Chris last night."

"Oh no, how did you find out?" asked Haley. Her mind was racing, she had been so sure that no one had seen her, and now there was someone. Last night she had decided not to tell Nathan about the kiss or the fact that she almost left him. Now someone else was going to do the telling for her. She was going to lose Nathan!

"So it's true. Look it doesn't matter how I found out. The point is, what were you thinking?"

"Chris was leaving for New York…"

"And?"

"And he asked me to go with him."

"Haley! Tell me you weren't thinking of going with him!"

"At first, yeah, not cause I love him or anything, just because he has connections in the music world. But I told him I couldn't go."

"And how did end up with you kissing him?"

"Before I told him I wasn't going, he kissed, and I let him."

"Haley! Nathan loves you so much, how could you?"

"I know, and I love him too. It was stupid."

"Yeah it was. How did Nathan react when you told him?"

"I didn't."

"You lied?"

"I had to. This would end my marriage."

"Do you love Chris?"

"No."

"So it's just about connections in the music industry."

"Yeah."

"Then I will help you, and you don't have to leave Nate for me."

Haley laughs, "Thanks Peyton."

"No problem, but you better hope he never finds out about that kiss."

"Well he shouldn't if you don't tell him."

"I won't."

"And Chris is gone, so there is no way, or reason for him to find out."

"I hope for your sake, that you're right."

"Me too."

**Review please!**

**A little side note here, on Sept 6 I am going to start taking classes online for about a month, in the time there will be no updates, as I have to focus on my studies. However, I will be writing offline, so when I get back to updating I may post 7 straight chapters.**

**I am sorry for the delay this will cause, but it can't be helped, and it's something I need to do for myself.**


	4. He's Back

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill.**

**Ok I have a lot of chapters ready to post. I wrote this while taking the online courses, I wrote about in my last chapter. As a thank you, I am posting 5 chapters for 5 days.**

**I would like to thank you all for your understanding. My classes were important to me, but so are you people. Reviewers rock!**

**Please review!**

**Chapter 4: He's back**

Haley closed her laptop after emailing Chris to see how his tour was going.

' _I wish I could have gone with him, but I couldn't leave Nathan like that. I mean if it's supposed to happen musically for me, then it will. And I can share that with the man I love, Nathan.'_

Haley was lost in thought when her cell phone rings, "Hello?"

"Haley, it's Peyton, listen I need you to come to Tric to perform. My act tonight didn't show up. They called said they would be late."

"I'm not prepared Peyton."

"Please Haley!"

"Alright, I've written some new songs. I'll be there in 15 minutes."

"Great, thanks!"

* * *

Haley steps off the stage at Tric after performing a set. The crowd was screaming and clapping. Haley began her walk through the backstage area toward the dressing room.

She opened the door, and froze. Sitting there in her chair, facing the mirror, was Chris.

"Hey Haley," he said without looking around at her.

"Chris! What are you doing here?"

"My agent set me up to perform here. He said I needed to mend fences with fans here."

""He's right. You walked off the stage without performing."

"Yeah cause they weren't ready for me."

"Or maybe you weren't ready for them."

"Whatever, you should see the crowds in New York, they know talent when they see it."

"Really? So the tour is going great."

"Of course, too bad you didn't come."

"You know why I didn't," she said angrily.

"No, I know why you say you didn't come. But that wasn't the real reason."

"Oh really and what was my real reason."

"Your afraid of being alone with me."

"What?"

"Your scared of your feelings for me."

"I don't have feelings for you."

"Sure you do, that's why you kissed me."

"You kissed me, remember?"

"Yeah, but you let me."

"And I shouldn't have."

"Whatever, I'm also here to give you another chance. The people I'm on tour with heard our demo. They want you to join us."

"What?"

"You heard me, the bus leaves at 10pm tonight. Don't let this chance pass you by," he said as he walked passed her and headed out the door. Haley heard him start singing, and she sat alone in the dressing room.

'_What do I do? I can't leave Nathan, can I? I really want this. If he loves me, he'll understand, right?'_

* * *

Nathan walks through the front door to find Haley sitting on the countertop. "Hey Hales, I saw Peyton tonight, she said you performed at Tric. Sorry I missed it," he said as he leaned in to kiss her.

"It's alright I know you were at work. You want me to cook you something? I probably already should have, I'm sorry."

"No problem, we can just reheat whatever we had leftover last night."

"Cool," she said as she watched him head for the fridge.

"Hales you alright?"

"Yeah, fine why?"

"You sound like you're not fine."

"I saw Chris tonight."

"Where?"

"Tric, and he said the people on tour with him, liked our demo."

"That's great!"

"And they want me to join them on tour."

"Haley, that's great!"

"But I have to leave tonight."

"With Chris?"

"No, not with Chris, not like that. This could be my big break."

"And what about us?"

"I can have a music career and you too."

"Oh really? Then why haven't you asked me to go with you?"

"Nathan, people said I was nuts for getting married so young, but I wanted to, and it worked out. I have to believe this will work out as well."

"Hales, if you leave tonight, I won't be here when you get home."

**I know short, but her decision is next, and there are at least 6 more chapters to go, maybe more. In addition, of course this was the first chapter of5 in a row.**

**Review please!**


	5. Nightmare Comes True

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill. Wish I did though; cause then I would be rich, lol.**

**This story came to be after hearing Daniel Beddingfield's song, "If Your Not the One." and the song makes an appearance, but because new rules on I will not post the lyrics.**

**I love Haley and Nathan together, and hope they can work things out. They are perfect together, and never thought I would say that, lol. Nathan was a jerk, but now he's cool, and I want to see him happy, so Haley: GO HOME!**

**A/N: I know on the show the Wreckers were the other act, but has rules about using real people, so I just called them the other act, lol.**

**This is about how Nathan feels without Haley, and the lengths he will go through to get her back. A few flash backs (in a dream) in the beginning, just to set the mood. Enjoy and review!**

**Chapter 5: Nightmare Comes True**

_**Flash**_

"_Marry me!" said Nathan as he lay in bed next to Haley._

"_What?"_

"_Marry me, I am serious, Hales. I love you, marry me!"_

_**Flash**_

_**Flash**_

"_Nathan Scott do you take Haley James whom you now hold by the hand to be your lawfully wedded wife?"_

"_I do."_

"_Do you promise to love and cherish her, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, for better for worse, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her, for so long as you both shall live?"_

"_I do."_

"_Haley James do you take Nathan Scott whom you now hold by the hand to be your lawfully wedded husband?" _

"_I do."_

"_Do you promise to love and cherish him, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, for better for worse, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him, for so long as you both shall live?"_

"_I do."_

"_With the power invested in me, by the state of North Carolina. I declare you husband and wife. I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Nathan Scott."_

_**Flash**_

**Flash**

"_Chris said they liked our demo and wants me to join them on tour."_

"_That's great!"_

"_I'm supposed to leave tonight."_

"_Is this about Chris?"_

"_No. It's about my chance to make my career take off. It's about my music."_

"_Then why didn't you ask me to come with you?"_

_Haley falls silent._

"_You can go, but if you leave, we're through."_

"_Nathan!"_

**Flash **

**Flash**

"_Haley!"_

"_I'm sorry Nathan, she's gone," says Taylor James, "She's gone."_

**Flash**

_(Voice in his head)_

_She's gone…_

_She's gone..._

_She's gone…_

Nathan bolts up in his bed. _'That nightmare was so real.'_

He glances over to his wife, only for the realization to hit him.

Her side of the bed was empty. He leans back with his hands on his face._ 'Oh, it's true, she's gone.'_

'_Why did I tell her that if she left we were through? I didn't know then, that it would be the last words she would hear me say.'_

_Right now, she's in New York with Chris, not knowing that I didn't mean it. I still want a future with her._

_Please God let Haley call me before she makes a huge mistake.'_

_Hales, I don't know for sure what you are doing. I don't know if you were telling me the truth when you said you didn't have feeling for Chris._

_In addition, what if you took me saying. 'If you leave, we're through' seriously. _

_Are you with him?_

_The why this, and what ifs are killing me, it's the not knowing…_

_Haley_

_Haley_

_Haley_

_You're all I think about. You're in my head and in my heart. I'd rather die than let you go, Hales. God, if your listening, please help me get her back. Please let what I'm about to do work.'_

* * *

Haley walks off the stage after performing her duet with Chris. She was still getting used to performing in front of a huge audience. The fans were all shouting her name, and they loved her. Chris had even complained that they liked her more than him.

She grabbed her bottled water from where she had left it before going onstage. She sat down and from backstage she could hear the next act as they started singing.

Haley was through for the night.

Haley walked around the stagehands and walks toward her dressing room. She now had everything she had always wanted; she was famous!

'_But what good is it? It can't give me what I want, or who I want? Why did I throw my marriage away? For this? But, singing was my dream! However, what good is a dream if Nathan isn't here to share it?_

_Maybe I can still save my marriage. If I leave right now, I can go back to Tree Hill, where I belong._

_No, Nathan said I that if I chose to come here, he would be gone when I got home. I left. That means I don't have a home to go back to._

_Maybe someday though, maybe someday I can go back home. Maybe someday, Nathan will forgive me…_

_Yeah right! In my dreams!_

_He's gone forever, might as well accept it. If he wants me back, he an come here after me._

_I'll focus on my music, and everything will work itself out. It has before right?'_

* * *

Nathan pulled his car up in front of Lucas' house. He gets out and walks the short walkway to the house. He walks up the steps and rings the doorbell. He looked up as Karen opened the door, "Nathan."

"Hey Mrs. Rowe."

"How are you doing?"

"Not good to be honest. Is Lucas home?"

"Yea, he's in the kitchen, come on in."

"Thanks."

"Right through there," she pointed toward a small archway that led to a hallway. "To your left. I'll leave you two boys alone."

"Alright, thanks."

"Hey Luke."

"Nathan! Hey, what's up?"

"I need $95."

"Whoa, nice to see you too. What you need the money for?"

"A bus ticket to New York."

"You going to get Hales?"

"Duh."

"Alright, let's see what I have," he says as he stands up from the table and fumbles through his pockets, "Do you have any money?"

"Yeah $15.00"

"Alright all I have is," still digging in his pockets, finally he pulled out a handful of crumbled up bills. He unfolded and counted; "I have $30." He handed it to Nathan.

"Man, never thought I'd see the day when you had more money than me," he joked. "But I still need $50. Got any ideas?"

"Yeah, let's ask my mom," said Lucas.

"She isn't going to give me money, not after all the crap I did to you."

"Then you come up with something."

"Either Brooke or Peyton?"

"Peyton left with Jake to go get Jenny. Brooke is working at the Crab shack, your ex is more broke then both of us."

"Alright Tim?"

"Dude, he hung out with me cause I had the money!"

"True, alright…Dan?"

"He wouldn't help me, and don't ask, my mom won't even try to help me. She hated Hales."

"Alright, then come with me."

"OK."

They walked back toward the living room. "Hey mom, Nathan needs to ask you something."

"What is it Nathan?"

"Mrs. Rowe, I am trying to get money together to go get my wife, I need Haley. I have $45…."

"How much do you need?"

"$50."

"Alright, let me get my purse."

"Really?"

"Yeah really. Why? Did you think I would say no?"

"To tell you the truth, yeah."

"Why?"

"Because I was real jerk to Luke."

"Yeah you were, but you're not anymore. You've become a fine young man Nate."

"Because of Haley."

"Yeah, now go be with her," she said handing him the money.

He counted and was shocked to find instead of $50, she had given him $200. "Mrs.' Ro.."

"You've been rich to long Nate," she laughed, "I am guessing the $95 was to get there?" Nathan nodded. "The rest of the money will get you something to eat, a card that says, 'I'm sorry.' For Hales, and a way back home."

"Thanks, I'll pay you back."

"Don't worry about it. Haley is like a daughter to me. And she loves you, and you love her, now go!"

"Thanks."

**Ok so how am I doing so far? I hope I am doing justice to this great show. I can't wait for it to return to easy view on Sunday, until then, I can't see season 3, cause I go to church on Wednesday. **


	6. Love

**Disclaimer: Duh.**

**I own the poem, and copyright to it. Please ask if you want to use it.**

**This is in my opinion my best chapter yet. **

**In New York…**

Haley after sitting in her dressing room for about 10 minutes decides to check her email. Hoping to find something from Nathan, she's disappointed to find nothing from him.

Something catches her eyes. There was an email from WLBP Radio. _'Is that the radio station I was the other night? The one I did that interview with?'_

She clicks on the email and reads:

**Love©**

Love is eternal; it never dies

Love never lies.

Love is there when you cry,

And it refuses to give up on you, and die.

Don't give up on love,

True love is written in the stars above.

For love, there is no need to roam,

Haley come home.

Love is blind,

However, you left your love behind.

Signed,

WLBP Radio

Haley was stunned. She realized the email was from Lucas, Brooke and Peyton. Apparently they thought she wouldn't answer an email from them. They were right. She licked on the attachment to find the song, _"If your not the one,_" by Daniel Beddingfield.

Haley sat there speechless as the song played. With tears running down her face, her heart breaking, with every word.

**In another part of New York…**

Nathan gets off the bus, and looks around. Although he had grown up with money, he had been to New York. However, he didn't have time to waste, he had to get to the concert. He had to get to Haley.

When he arrived at the concert hall, it donned on him; he had no way of getting in. He had no ticket, and not enough money to buy one, probably too late anyway. Then it hit him; he knew what to do.

He walked over to the security guard in the front, which was taking tickets from people.

"Ticket please!" said the guard.

"Don't have one, can you tell me where the artist Haley Scott is doing her autograph signing."

"First off the artist is Haley James, and I would lose my job if I told you where her signing was to be, and you didn't have a ticket."

"OK, look I lied, I ain't a fan. I mean I am, but ok here's the thing. My name is Nathan Scott, I'm Haley's husband."

"OK, get out of here!" the guard turned his back on Nathan.

Nathan turned to leave; maybe he could catch her at the Hilton, where she was staying. He only knew about where she was staying cause the fact that he called Peyton. He needed a phone book.

"Hey dude!" yelled the security guard. "Hold up!"

"Yeah?"

"I see one of the artists over there, I'll go ask them to come check you out. If you're who you say you are, I'll let you in."

"Alright, thanks man."

"Wait here."

**15 minutes later….**

"Ok, Mr. Scott, I found one of the performers, they will be in a few minutes. Oh, here he comes."

As Nathan looked behind the guard, only to see his nemesis Chris!

"Oh crap."

"Oh no, not you," said Chris.

"Yeah me! Where's Haley?"

"Why don't you just go home. She left you, get over it, she's over it."

"Haley loves me, not you!"

"Then why is she here?"

"Because of the music, I know that now."

"Yeah, well your too late, she's mine now. Just do yourself a favor and go home."

"No, I don't believe you, she would never be with you. I have no intention of leaving without Haley."

"So you're going to make her give up her dream, so she can come home and hold your hand. Great."

A man comes up behind Chris, "Hey John, get Haley."

"I can't, she's not here. I called her limo for her. She said she was tired and wanted to go home. She's back at the Hilton by now."

"Oh okay, thanks," said Chris, "Nathan, I'll tell her to call you, but you have to go home. I mean you did tell her you were through!"

"She told you?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't she, I told you she was mine now. Your such an idiot, I mean why do you think she left?"

"To pursue her music career."

"Yeah, if that's what you want to believe, go ahead. But we both know she left to be with me."

Nathan reached back and punched Chris right in the face. He hit him so hard that Chris' head snapped back as he fell to the ground, unconscious. Nathan looked around, only to find no one else there. He walked over to check on Chris. He picked up Chris and walked him over behind the bus.

**20 minutes later…**

Nathan read the number on the front of the concert hall. He pulled out his cell phone, and dialed the number, "Hello, this is a courtesy call, Chris is behind the tour bus. He needs a big Band-Aid and some ice." He said hanging up, turning his cell phone off and walking away.

He glanced back at Chris; he secretly wanted a camera crew to find Chris. He used his cell phone again, and called the local news station_. 'That will teach him not to mess with another man's wife.'_

_Maybe I should just go home. I mean I told Haley that if she left, we were through, and she left anyway. Maybe my biggest fear is correct. Haley did leave to be with Chris._

_Moreover, what did that man John say, ' Ms. James said she wanted to go home and get some sleep,' home? She's calling her hotel room home now?_

_Then again, what do I have to offer her? I am garage-cleaner, barely able to make ends meet. The Hilton probably makes my apartment look like a cardboard box._

_Haley is happy, who cares if I'm not? I'm going home._

Nathan gets on the bus, _'Goodbye Hales! I will love you forever.'_

**Will they get back to each other? On the other hand, will they be torn apart forever? Moreover, who hired Chris? You're all going to flip when you find out.**** And some will get mad, but that can't be helped. Sorry in advane to those people.**

**Reviews are appreciated!**

**Thanks in advance.**


	7. Don't unpack Hales

**Disclaimer: still the same**

**Thanks for the reviews, and here is the 4th chapter of 7 in a row.**

**This is the last time I say I'm going to do 7 in a row, lol.**

**Chapter 7:**

Nathan put the key in the door of his apartment. He pushed the door open, and noticed at once the light was on in his bedroom. 'That bill is going to kick my butt. Can't believe I left it on. Wait; tell me Taylor isn't still here.

"Taylor, if that's you, leave before I finish this beer!"

"Nathan!"

"Haley?" he said as he dropped the bottle, shattering it as it hit the floor. He almost ran to his room, "Is that really you?"

"Yeah. Nathan I am so sorry. I made a huge mistake. I left to pursue a dream, and left what really mattered most to me."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes."

"Welcome home Hales, but I hope you haven't unpacked yet."

"What? Are you saying I don't live here anymore?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

"Nathan, please don't do this."

"I didn't do anything, you did!"

"But I came back!"

"And now you can leave. Go back to your tour, I really don't care where you go, just go!"

"I love you Nathan, please."

Nathan walked over to the bed, and placed her clothes back into the suitcase, and picked it up and handed back to her, "Hales, I love you too, but I can't let you give up your dreams for me."

"What?"

"Go back on tour if you want, I'll be here when you get back."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, Hales I mean it. I should have never told you that I would leave you."

"Are you saying that if I go back on tour, you'll be here when I get back?"

"Yeah."

Nathan reached into his pocket and pulled out the remaining money he had, and a Hallmark card. "Here."

"Where did you get this money?"

"Luke's mom, she gave it to me when I told her I was going to New York."

"You what?"

"I went to New York tonight, and that's where I got the card, It says I'm Sorry," he laughs, with tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry too," she said as she walked toward him, letting him embrace her. He planted a kiss on the top of her forehead.

"Haley, I love you."

"Love you too."

"You have to stay somewhere tonight."

Haley pulled back, and looked at Nathan like he had just slapped her, "What?"

"Haley, you can spend the night here, cause of you do, I may not be able to let you go, in the morning."

"OK, I'll go to Luke house, my parents are gone, and I am sure his mom won't mind. She loves me."

* * *

Karen heard the doorbell ring, she opened it and to her surprise, there stood Haley. "Haley!"

"Hey!" she said hugging Karen.

"Your home?"

"Yeah, for a few days, then I'm going back on tour."

"Well, come in."

"Thanks, where's Lucas?"

"Outside on the back porch, brooding."

"Some things never change."

"Go on, I'll bring you two some ice tea."

"Thanks."

"Lucas."

"Hales!"

"I so missed you," she said hugging him.

"So he got you, I see."

"No actually funny thing, I was on a plane back here, when he was on the bus there."

"Weird."

"Who are you calling weird, and why are you out here brooding?"

"Cause according to Brooke, that's all I know how to do."

"I knew Brooke had something to do with it."

"I still love her Hales."

"I know you do, but she is never coming back to you."

"Thanks for the support."

"I'm sorry, but you hurt her Luke, and Brooke Davis doesn't forgive people easily."

"She forgave Peyton."

"Peyton wasn't her boyfriend."

"So how are you and Nate?"

"We're fine, we made up."

"Good."

"But I'm afraid of something?"

"What?"

"If I go back on tour, which we decided I would do, there's nothing here to keep him from leaving me."

"Hales, there is too, me!"

"You would keep him from leaving me?"

"You bet I would."

"Thanks buddy."

"Now, maybe you can help me with Brooke."

"Yeah right," she laughed. "I'll try to come up with something."

"Thanks."

**Kind of a short, but good. Next chapter, find out who hired Chris!**


	8. Deceit

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill.**

**Chapter 8:**

Karen walked out on the back porch of her home, and handed Lucas and Haley a glass of ice tea. "Here you go."

"Thanks Karen."

"Thanks mom."

"Hey, you know that Chris Keller guy. He's on the news tonight."

"What? Why?" asked Haley.

"Apparently he was attacked in New York. And who ever did it, hasn't been found yet."

"Oh no," said Haley. "I have to go."

"Hales!"

"Nathan did it!"

"He would never, wait, yeah he would," said Luke. "I'm coming with you."

* * *

"Nathan!" yelled Haley as she went through the door of their apartment.

"In the bedroom!"

"Did you attack Chris?" she asked as she and Lucas walked to the bedroom.

"Yeah, he deserved it."

"What did he do?" asked Lucas.

"He said Hales was his, and that I had lost her forever."

"So you hit him!"

"Hales, don't yell at me! You left and I was pissed!"

"So you go to beat Chris up?"

"No I went to bring you home, to tell you I love you. Chris got in the way!"

"Guys! Stop fighting," said Lucas. "Hales, why are you mad at him?"

"What?"

"Why do you care if he beat Chris up?"

"Yeah Hales, why do you care?"

"Cause I don't want Nathan to get in trouble one, two I have to go on tour with Chris! You just might have killed my music career, so thank you so much!"

Haley turned and walked out, leaving Lucas looking at Nathan. "Nate, let her cool down."

"Whatever man, I'm getting tired of all this."

"I know man, you getting more than your fair share of stress lately."

"Well I'm sure you have more things to do today, then hang around and watch me and Hales fight."

"Yeah, actually going to see Brooke."

"About what?"

"Thinking of telling her how I feel."

"About time, good luck man."

* * *

Chris is laying in his hospital when a nurse comes in, "You have a visitor."

Haley steps from behind the nurse, "Hey Chris."

"Hales, what do you want?"

"To see how you are."

"You know Nathan did this don't you?"

"Yeah, he told me."

Just as Chris was about to say something, the nurse came back in; "Sir there was a problem with your bill."

"What kind of problem?"

"The check you wrote bounced."

"What? I know I have money! Most of it is in savings, but I know there is about $5,000 in there now! I put the money in there about a week ago."

"You can settle that with accounting sir," said the nurse as she left.

"Excuse me Hales, I have to make a phone call," said Chris. "Just sit down, ok?"

"Ok."

Chris dialed the number from memory; "Hey it's me."

"What do you want?"

"The money you sent me, the check bounced!"

"Sorry, I'll get the money together, just give me a week."

"You don't have a week, Haley is here."

Haley looked at him funny.

"Don't you even think of crossing me! I paid you good money to break up Haley and Nathan."

"Consider yourself crossed," said Chris as he hung up the phone. "Haley, I have something to tell you. I was hired to break you and Nathan up."

"What?"

"Someone paid me to break you two up. I am really sorry, but they promised me money, and a break in the music industry."

"Who?"

"Brooke."

"Why would she do that?"

"I don't know, didn't ask, just needed the money."

"OK, look, I'll help pay for the hospital bill here, since Nathan beat you up."

"Don't worry about it, I deserved it. Besides I have money from performing in New York."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, go home to Nathan.

"Thanks, but I'm going to kill Brooke first."

* * *

Brooke opened her front door to see Lucas standing there. "Hey Luke."

"Hey, you busy?"

"No, come one in."

"Thanks."

As Lucas came in, they heard a car pull up in the driveway. Lucas turned to see an angry Haley coming toward him, "Haley? Thought you went back to New York, to see Chris."

"Oh I did," she said passing Luke and walking up to Brooke and slapping her across the face.

Lucas was shocked; he had never seen Haley get so angry before. "Haley!"

"Stay out of this, Luke. No wait, the best revenge I can think of is hurting her the same way she hurt me!"

"Haley?" said Brooke. "How did I hurt you?"

"You paid Chris to break me and Nathan up!"

"Brooke!" yelled Lucas. "Tell me she's lying."

"She can't! Chris told me himself."

"And you believe him?" asked Lucas.

"Look at her face right now Luke, tell me I'm wrong!"

Lucas looked into Brooke's eyes, "Brooke, why? Why would you do this?"

"Cause I was mad!"

"At Haley and Nathan? Why?"

"No not them, Peyton and you!"

"I don't understand."

"I hired Chris to break up Nathan and Haley, so Peyton would have to go back to Nathan. Then you'd be all alone, and she'd be miserable!"

"I can't believe this, I came here today to tell you I loved you, and…"

"You do?"

"Yeah, I did. But you aren't not the person I thought you were."

"Lucas!"

"Don't ever talk to me again."

Lucas brushed by Hales on the way out. Hales stepped between Brooke as she tried to go after Lucas. "Not so fast, you stay away from my best friend, he deserves better than you. You are despicable! You tried to wreck my marriage, just so you could have revenge on him and Peyton."

"I love him Haley! He hurt me so bad, and I just was so angry! Because of him, I felt so low, that I tried "friends with benefits" with Felix."

"Brooke, for as long as I've known you, you've never been short on guys in your bed. You're like the easiest girl in our school. Every guy, but Mouth, has been with you."

"Haley!"

"Shut up and get a life! And stay out of mine!"

* * *

Haley walked into her apartment, "Nathan!"

"In here."

"What are you doing laying in bed?"

"Waiting for you to tell me we're not fighting anymore."

"Not until I say I'm sorry for leaving you."

"Apology accepted. I have good news for you too."

"What?"

"I got a call from Peyton, her and Jake have returned with Jenny. Jake won full custody of her in court, so no more Nikki."

"Great."

"And Peyton wants to tell you herself this next part, she's in the kitchen."

"She is, I didn't see her," laughed Haley, "Peyton!"

"I'm here, " said Peyton as she came into the bedroom. " Sit down."

"What for?"

"Cause your going to need do, trust me."

"Ok."

"I got a call today from someone who heard you singing at Tric, and they wanted to know more about you. They asked if you had a manager or anything, I said no. He said, he was the head of a record company and was interested in signing you."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, so I told him to fax me a copy of the contract, and I would get you to look over it. My dad's attorney looked over it, he said it was legit and one of the best he'd seen."

"Give me!" said Haley as she grabbed the contract. "But I do have to have a manager, and I want you!"

"What?"

"Will you be my manager?"

"Yeah! Are you sure?"

"Yeah, now where do I sigh?"

"Right here."

* * *

That night Nathan and Haley are lying in bed. Nathan rolls onto his side waking up Haley in the process, "Nathan? What are you doing?"

"Just checking to see if you're really here," smiled Nathan.

"Yeah, I'm home. I love you Nathan."

"I love you too, Hales."

**THE END!**

**Just a note, I'm a Brooke fan, actually I love them all, but Felix,lol. She was the only one nobody would suspect. Hope I did this show some justice, cause it's one of the best out there.**


End file.
